It All Started With A Surprise
by Dolphin-Slam
Summary: AU: It all started with Aunt LIly...INUKAG n MS
1. Prolouge

It All Started With A Surprise...  
  
Summary: AU: It all started when Aunt Lily told me I had a surprise... I was at my "cousin's" house, and I REALLY wished that Sango was here. Oh well... I wonder what the surprise is... INU/KAG AND MIRO/SANGO: Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Ugh...I can't believe I have to go to another of Matthew's stupid parties... Why did Mom make me go? I mean, it's Souta's friend! And, "Aunt" Lily is HER friend... Why aren't there ever ANY people my age at these parties?!?! Oh well... Hafta go now, I guess...  
  
I was in deep thought as I was getting ready to leave. Hey, little kid party or not, I have to look nice, don't I? Well, I have NOTHING to do on the car!!! Grrr... Dang trip!  
  
45 minutes later (in a place I have no idea is, considering I don't live in Japan... I'm a U.S.A girl! Wo0t!)  
  
"Hi Aunt Lily, Matthew, Uncle Fred, and Kevin!" I said, to my mom's friend's family.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" shouted Kevin, the younger one of the two.  
  
"Hello, Kagome-chan. Nice to see you!" said Uncle Fred.  
  
"SOUTA!" Matthew completely ignored me and ran to my brother... What a jerk. Oh well. He'll always be like that.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan. There's a surprise for you, later. I know how lonely you are at these gatherings. You'll probably be content." Said Aunt Lily. Aunt Lily has always been, and always will be caring to me... I suppose that's what I like about her the most. Feh. I don't exactly have the best experiences with her "surprises".  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oh Kagome!!!" Lily cried (A/N I will now refer to Aunt Lily as Lily, because Aunt takes too much of my "precious" time [lazy me - TT])  
  
"Yes, Aunt Lily?" I replied.  
  
"You have a surprise!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come out and see!"  
  
As soon as I "crawled" out of Todd's room, I was attacked by a surge of allergies. My surprise were mice. I'm ALLERGIC to mice!  
  
The next day, I was released from the hospital, after spending the whole night sneezing and having hives. "Wonderful" way to spend a Saturday.  
  
Present time  
  
As any moron could guess, I wasn't too excited. Oh well. I'll live. I REALLY WISH SANGO WAS HERE!!!

Meanwhile, with Sango, back in Kagome's city (Sango's POV for now):

"Ahh...The mall! What a WONDERFUL way to spend a day! I wish Kag was here though..."

I thought, ' She would have a laugh at the way I'm dissing these poor admirers of hers... Speaking of admirers...'

"HENTAI!!!" As I slapped Miroku, who was about to grope my ass, I made sure that he had a lump on his head as well. What would I do without my Boomerang Bone? Back to the many admirers of Kag...

"Yo, Kouga, doncha have anything better to do than to stalk Kag?!? Why don't you just live with her?"

"GEE, COULD I?!?" Replied the pathetic one.

"NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
A/N That was the prologue! Well, it's A LOT shorter than the rest of the chapters will be, and seeing as this is my first ficcy, I REALLY hope that you will review, and give me feedback! Thanks a bunch!  
  
-DolphinSlam (or, just call me Slam)


	2. Things get a Little Complicated

A/N Hey yoz! It's ME AGAIN! Well, THANK YOU figured shadow!!! You're my first review (my only one, to be exact)!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! Sorry if it was confusing, this story SORT OF happened to me, so I'm not sure if everyone else gets this (only part of this story is my experience, most probably isn't)! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!! YOU ROCK! Slam is happy, thanks to this person, which means, LONG CHAPTER!!! WO0T!   
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Hmmm... I REALLY wonder what my surprise is... Oh well! I'll figure it out (A/N Gees, I'm making Kag seem like a perfect person! Don't worry, she's NOT!)... I REALLY hope that it's not mice again...  
  
Ugh...Matt's room is sooooooooo boring! I might as well go to the computer... On the computer, I started reading Fan fictions. My favorite is Fushigi Yugi, so I was reading it. The next thing I knew, it was 6:00, and time for dinner. I went into Matt's room to call the boys, and they rushed out. I didn't see Matt though, so I peeked in and yelled, "MATT! I TOLD YOU THAT DINNER IS READY! (ooh! I'm pissed off today!)" Just then, I noticed that the boy WASN'T MATT!! (Whoopsie Daisy!) Uh-oh... I saw that underneath his cap, he had more silvery hair, than white (which is the color of the rest of the family's hair)! Double whoops...  
  
Just then, he turned around. In the process, his baseball cap nearly fell off, but he kept it on. I wonder why? All I really noticed of his face (besides the hair that was framing it) were his amber eyes, which were almost golden! I blushed and ran to the dinner table.  
  
Unfortunately (for me), the boy sat next to me. He seemed really nice, but I was still a bit embarrassed. Before we actually ate, Aunt Lily stood up.  
  
"Well, Kagome-chan, this is your surprise! His name is Inu-yasha! He's my nephew, and he's two years older than you are. Aren't you happy? You finally get someone your age to play with!"  
  
"That's great Lily-sama (A/N I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE TITLES (like –chan or –sama or –baba and, yeah, you get it) SO I'M SORRY IF THIS IS WRONG!!!)" I replied, but inwardly, I groaned. This was NOT the introduction I was hoping for... Me: TT. Inuyasha grinned at me, and winked, like he knew how formal his aunt was being (like this: ).  
  
Inu-yasha bowed to me, and said, "Hello Kagome-chan. It's a pleasure meeting you." I could tell that he was trying to hold back his laughter, and I must admit, I was having trouble holding back my snickers too.  
  
Dinner was, of course cheerful. It always is at Aunt Lily's house. We usually have spaghetti or pizza at Aunt Lily's house, so it's really fun. Tonight was spaghetti. (me: ) After dinner, the adults left (they didn't eat; they just hung around, making sure we didn't eat too much. They figured that Inu-yasha and I could take care of 2 10-year olds (I'm not sure how old Souta is, so bear with me, OK?) and an 8-year old. The adults took off to the Four Courses Restaurant, one of the most famous restaurants in the whole of Japan! I had nothing to do, so I just followed Inu-yasha. Like a puppy dog. How pathetic of me, eh? But, you would have too, if the little boys had run into the older one's room, and the house didn't have cable TV. I wanted to get back to my fan fictions, but I didn't think that it would be polite to abandon Inu-yasha. Anyways, he looked kinda cute!  
  
To my surprise, he turned towards, the computer room. Together, we "trekked" through the house. Thank goodness I closed off my fan fictions! It would have been embarrasing if he saw them! He spoke for the first time, to me directly, "So, wadya wanna do?  
  
"How about... I dunno, actually."  
  
"Feh. Girls. So indecisive!"  
  
"Feh. Boys. So stubborn and stupid!"  
  
"So you DO have a tongue!"  
  
"I noticed. Do you have a brain?"  
  
"Yes, and it has been filled with miraculous things, too!"  
  
snort "Yeah right. More like how to get a girl and drop her in about 5 seconds!"  
  
"Ye-Hey! Was that an insult?"  
  
claps hands "Wow! You caught on! Good job little boy!"  
  
"LITTLE BOY?!?!?! I'M TWO FRIGGIN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, WENCH!!!!"  
  
"WENCH???? SIT BOY!" I yelled the first thing that came to my mind. Surprisingly, he fell down, right when he was about to pounce on me.  
  
"WHOO! I HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST YOU!" I chanted repeatedly. I guess I got annoying, because he pulled me down. On top of him. In a VERY awkward position. Now, I was blushing like mad. He was too, and I would have jumped off, but his arm was, somehow, on top of me. Wonderful. Also, the not-so- little boys were on their way. Quickly, we both sat at different computers.  
  
" After the little boys left, Inu-yasha started saying VERY colorful words under his breath. Gees! I never heard such colorful language coming out of one person's mouth at once! Of course, I slapped him for saying those words, because the little boys could have heard him. Here's an example of what he said (CENSORED!): "What were those f#&%% brats doing in this sh&&%&g room?!?! I'm going to kill that BS m%&$%#%&g brother of mine!" Of course, more was included, but I don't want to repeat it. Someone might hear me() (That, or my mom would kill me!)!  
  
After I slapped him, he cried out, "WHAT THE F!#& WAS THAT FOR?!?! YOU LITTLE B&%!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID B&%$#"  
  
"So, the little girl DOES know how to speak! I thought you were too innocent!"  
  
"SIT!!!!!" I shrieked.  
  
Wow! I didn't know that word had SUCH a huge effect on him! Hmmmm... I could use this ! The evil part of my mind is at work! I told him (or, rather, I demanded of him), "Take off your hat."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" was my response from him.  
  
"If you don't, I will say the S word that you hate so much!" I bargained.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" he nearly ran away, but...  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
Woops. Lily-sama's floor is scuffed. Oh well. I can make the boys clean it up later.  
  
As he fell, his hat fell off. VICTORY is MINE!!!  
  
As I peered over his head (well, rather, ON his head), I saw the cutest things... DOGGY EARS!!! I LOVE DOGS!!! (and Buyo, my cat)  
  
Oh My Gosh!!! I MUST TOUCH THEM!!!  
  
As I touched t hem, he let out a muffled "purr"... How can a dog purr??? Unfortunately for me, at that moment, he stood up. Also unfortunately, he's about 6 inches taller than I am, therefore, I couldn't reach his ears! NOOOO!!!  
  
I didn't fail to notice his expression: trying to be angry, yet unable to because of the pleasant rub between the ears. SO CUTE! Wait, did I just think that of the annoying guy??? Well, he IS cute! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM????? I'M GOING CRAZY!!!  
  
About 5 minutes later, the phone rang. Since Inu-yasha was mad at me, I thought it was best if I got it. Guess who it was. Mom. Here's how my phone call went (you can probably figure out who said what).  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Kagome speaking."  
  
"Hello, dear!"  
  
"Oh! Hi mom!"  
  
"Hi dear. I have some bad news..."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Well, it seems like we (the adults) will be spending the night at the hotel."  
  
"... So where will we kids stay???"  
  
"Well, Kagome, you and Souta will be staying over at Matt's house. Since Inu-yasha is already spending the night there, there's really not a problem!"  
  
"NOT A PROBLEM?!? MOMMA, THAT BOY IS A MANIAC!!!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry."  
  
"sigh Whatever you say mom. Bye"  
  
"Good bye hun. Oh! By the way! Don't say 'Moshi-moshi' on the phone. It's unbecoming."  
  
I hung up on Mom. What? I LIKE saying Moshi-moshi! Well, time to break the news to the bad guy! Uh-oh...  
  
Just when I was about to approach Inu-Yasha, the phone rang yet AGAIN!  
  
"Moshi-moshi!"  
  
"Kagome-chan! Didn't your mother tell you not to say that on the phone?"  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Aunt Lily!"  
  
"That's all right hun!"  
  
"So...whadya call me for?"  
  
"Well, dear, since we don't have enough beds, you'll have to share with Inu- yasha!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" it was safe to say that my head was about to blow up.  
  
"Sorry! Sayonara dear!" she hung up on me.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I DON'T think that doggy ears will like this...  
  
As I predicted, as soon as I told him, he shouted out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As you could guess, my ears were ringing by the time he finished...  
  
Back with Sango  
  
"Grrrr.... I REALLY hate that Kouga! He's so friggin annoying!"  
  
"Don't worry, my dear Sango! I will protect you!"  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!"  
  
"Gees, I was only trying to help!"  
  
"More like grope me!!!"  
  
"I would never do that, my lady Sango!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I KNOW I'm right, you don't have to inform me!"  
  
"Get over you egotistical self, and help me get Kouga from snitching Kagome's trash and stuff!"  
  
"Anything for you, my Lady!"  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
Sango's brooding was interrupted by a whack. She had hit Kouga in the head with her Bone Boomerang. GO SANGO!!!  
  
Well, that was A LOT longer, wasn't it? PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!! LUVYA MUCH! 


End file.
